


魔法摇摇车

by Brekekekekoaxkoax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brekekekekoaxkoax/pseuds/Brekekekekoaxkoax
Summary: Dominic Moreau/Lyra Greengrass





	魔法摇摇车

**Author's Note:**

> 正经题目应该是《七寸》

就我在霍格沃茨读书的这四年经验来谈，半夜十二点的城堡走廊是没有什么非看不可的好风景的。所以Lyra Greengrass出现在四年级刚刚下课后的天文塔并不是一件逻辑上能够说得通的事情，他就该好好地待在魔药教室里跟他咕噜噜冒泡的坩埚作伴，或者是在他的蛇窝里写他烂透了的如尼文作业、聊天——和那个Lestrange，随便聊什么都好。又或者，干脆点去睡觉，不要出来祸害谁。  
宿舍里Christine还在等我回去给她梳毛，桌上也许还有没修改完的论文，还有我下午就准备好要当夜宵吃的奶油蛋糕……总之他不该在这里挡我的道，比起在他身上浪费时间我还有很多事情可做。而室友已经在不远处喊我：“Dominic，快回去了！你还在那里干什么？”  
“Moreau先生，”Lyra Greengrass清了清嗓子，仍然是那副傲慢的、懒洋洋的、拖着长腔的语调，让人烦躁。我装作没听见也没看见的样子企图绕开他，这一刻我迫切地想念塔楼休息室里的壁炉和沙发。“就来！”我提高声音回道，拽了拽肩膀上的书包带子，迈开脚步准备追上去。  
“Moreau——”他的声音往下沉，听起来有些恼怒。但这和我有什么关系？我权当他根本不在叫我。  
“见鬼的，Dominic Moreau你是瞎了还是聋了？”  
他终于忍无可忍了。我巫师袍的帽子似乎被抓住了因为紧接着我就被迫倒退了几步，他把我扯进另一个拐角，远离我的同学们返回塔楼的方向。我不得不抬头看他——年龄关系，这不可避免。可是六年级时我一定会长得比现在的他高。  
“有什么事吗，Lyra Greengrass？”我抱着双臂，不咸不淡地开口。这好像更加激怒了他，我不知道是语气太过冷漠还是我连名带姓地叫他让他觉得被冒犯到了——或许两者皆有——然而这就是我想看到的。Greengrass揪着我的衣领把我摔到了墙上，后背撞得有点疼，可笑的是我已经快要习惯了。自从，上次……那件事以后，我和他对对方做这个动作的频率大概是每次见面。听起来我和他像两个总是在打架的粗俗的人，实际上也的确如此。不过，罗伊纳作证，如果不是他挑衅我在先，一切都不会是现在这个样子。  
“躲够了没有？嗯？Dominic Moreau认识了这么久我之前怎么就没有发现你竟然是个胆小鬼。”Greengrass皱着眉头，“你在生气？见鬼，你到底在生哪门子气。”  
这个问题就相当可笑了，他甚至不知道我“在生哪门子气”就敢来质问我。我挥开他的手，面无表情地引述了他之前说过的某句话来回答：“奇了怪了，我并不记得我有什么需要生气的地方。”我甚至模仿了他当时嘲讽的口气，虽然让我感到有点反胃，然而据我对他的了解，更反胃的那个一定是他。  
果不其然。Greengrass很有些气急败坏地撸了一把他的刘海，我看准机会想趁他松手的短暂空隙走人，这种程度的纠缠已经到浪费时间的程度了，如果Greengrass能有那么点眼色，现在的我就应该洗完澡躺在床上做每日例行的睡前阅读，而不是干站在城堡的走廊里和讨厌的斯莱特林学长互相看不顺眼——我刚一转身他就再次抓住了我。我的手腕。  
“我可真像是在哄小姑娘，Dominic。”他好像是笑了，轻声地说。然后他闭上眼低头吻了我。一时间我还没有反应过来，因为Greengrass大概，从来没有，用这种语气对谁说过话——至少没有对着那个Lestrange。他也从来不叫我Dominic。我的教名。这还是除了Moreau先生和Dominic Moreau之外的第一次。我甚至因此忽略了他掐着我下巴的力道有点大，不过很快我就决定放弃纠结这个。我和Greengrass——Lyra，几乎从不接吻。除了极其糟糕的初夜，那还是个因为愤怒而失控的意外，他不可能给我任何回应，并且应该直到现在还耿耿于怀。所以我大概算是头一次被他主动地吻。那张尖牙利齿的嘴吻起来却很软，舌头也很软，跟本人的刻薄相去甚远。  
但没法打动我。我还在生他的气。我只是站着，睁着眼睛注视，他闭着眼睛吻我的样子看起来倒是很投入，也许Lyra自己都不知道他接吻的时候会不由自主地蹙眉，金色的眼睫毛像轻轻抖动翅膀的蝴蝶。连我自己也觉得，Dominic Moreau简直是块木头——如果Lyra看到我现在这幅样子，一定会这么说。梅林，我得忍耐。他把自己吻得气息急促，脸颊也泛红，停下来的时候眼镜片上起了薄薄的白雾。那大概是我呼出的水汽。鬼使神差地，我伸出手去，可能是想用袖子擦拭一下……我也不明白，大脑先一步替我做出了反应。  
Lyra什么也没说，他张嘴咬着我的指尖，直接含住了我的手指。我不知道他从哪里学来的这些，明明只是个一次恋爱都没谈过的可笑的处男——噢，现在已经算不上了。他的舌头湿漉漉地滑过我的指缝，舔舐指腹的时候轻得像羽毛在挠。我猜我的处男学长对这样撩拨一个男人的后果一无所知，但我才不会给他善意的提醒。我起了坏心，用手指夹住他的舌头往外扯，那截殷红的柔软的东西缠着我，被一点一点拖着暴露在空气里，而当它的主人目露惊讶地看向我的时候，梅林，我得承认那一瞬间他看起来实在脆弱且无辜，尽管他本人和这两个词大概永远扯不上关系，然而，正是这样——我清楚地感受到身体的某个部位因此起了变化。  
这个晚上算是完了。我意识到。这让我感到懊丧，随后我决定让始作俑者付出相应的代价。我把手指探回去，顺便搅了一下，“舔它，Lyra。”我说。  
他照做了，这时候他像一只乖巧的猫，软且滑地卷着我不放，比心情好的Christine还要更加顺从。我迫使他张嘴，把手指伸向更深的地方，“吞进去，全部——对，就是这样，学长做得很好。” 我给予他一些夸奖，并且开始想象如果换一样更粗更长的东西顶进去，他会怎样吮吸我。那一定很爽，只是想想就让人头皮紧绷。而如果对象是我的学长的话，心理上的快感可能会比单纯的感官刺激更强烈，我控制不住地想。  
再一次试图顶弄Lyra的喉咙时他皱着眉咳嗽几声，吐出了我的手指。似乎深喉让他不太舒服。我暗示性地用膝盖顶了顶他的腿间，Lyra条件反射地抖了一下，眨着眼睛。我知道他懂我的意思了，因为他说：“希望有求必应屋也能懂我们的意思。”

直到我把Lyra压倒在床上，我才第一次真正切身体会到有求必应屋的“有求必应”体现在哪些方面。这个魔法屋的创造者的初衷应该是给有正经需求的人们干一些正经事情提供场所，而绝非让两个学生在三更半夜能有一个不被人打扰的房间方便他们更尽兴地做爱。不过，很遗憾地，我现在要做的正是这件事情——对此我肖想已久。我扯开皮带，把自己从内裤里解放出来，下一秒我骑在Lyra身上，将性器送进他嘴里。学长他皱着眉，很努力地想接纳我的样子，但这对他来说似乎过于困难。他的表情看起来很有些话想说——我指的是恶语相向。令我愉悦的是这件事暂时不会发生，因为现在那张尖刻的嘴被塞得满满当当，只能勉强发出一点儿细碎的呜咽和鼻音。  
这让学长看起来好可怜，我更想好好地欺负他一下了。我扯住Lyra的头发凑近他：“轻点，收起你的牙齿，别咬到我……用舌头舔也好，用上颚摩擦也好，总之我不希望在这种事上教你，学长。”我咧开嘴笑着说，刻意地把学长二字咬得很重。Lyra明显地震了一下，包裹着我的口腔不自觉地缩紧——看来我的话有成功地刺激到他，希望他能从其中品出那么点儿他总在强调的、对高年级生该有的尊敬，尤其是在这样的场合下。他眯起眼睛看我，卷着舌头用力吸了我一下，一个销魂的深喉。不得不说，我享受这感觉，学长他简直湿得我头皮发麻。我真想告诉斯莱特林那群人他们高傲又自矜的Lyra Greengrass躺在男人身下给男人口交的时候有多么诱人，告诉全霍格沃茨也可以，没有人会相信，因为享受过学长特殊服务的人只有我一个。学长他伸着舌头舔我，小心地收起尖牙把我吞得更深，薄薄的嘴唇吮吸我顶端的样子看起来色情极了。我撩开他落在脸颊边上的头发，摩挲他唇下那颗小痣。我一直觉得它恰好长在了最性感的位置。Lyra垂着眼睛不耐烦地打开我的手，把那撮额发别到了耳朵后面。  
罗伊纳在上。这画面的刺激性可有点大。我本不想对学长做这么粗鲁的事但，眼下的情况是他在逼我这么干。我撞进他温暖狭窄的喉咙，Lyra几乎是立刻就蹙起了眉毛，喉头也紧缩着绞了我一下，鼻腔里发出仿佛某种小动物的闷哼。他明显不喜欢这样，不过我不想就此放过我的学长，他还得准备好接受些更过分的。我抓住他的头发开始缓慢地抽动，学长配合地咬得很紧，尽管他因为我的顶弄难受得浑身颤抖，连眼角都泛起了可怜的红色。  
我几乎是同情地替他擦了擦渗出来的眼泪。“Lyra学长，”我叫他，每叫一次我就撞一次他喉口的那团软肉，我像操他的后面一样操他的嘴，这可比想象中的还要爽上十倍。显然心理上征服的快感占了大多数，但不可否认的是，我相当沉迷于此。回过神来的时候似乎已经太迟了——指的是我好像一不小心把学长搞得……乱七八糟的。他呜咽着，小声又急促地抽气，嘴角流出来的涎液把他的嘴唇和下巴弄得晶亮一片，漂亮极了。Lyra很漂亮。平常见到他时已经漂亮得很引人注目，在床上的时候就显得尤其漂亮。当然这话绝不能当着他本人的面说，因为某种层面上学长真的非常、非常不解风情。他这副半阖着眼睑双颊潮红替人口交的样子足以轻易挑起任何一个男人的性欲，我盯着他看了半晌，很没出息地承认自己的确被撩拨到了。  
快要高潮的时候我没有立刻把性器拔出来，我停下来，摸着学长的脸颊，而他轻偏过头轻轻蹭了我一下，我擅自把这当成了一种暗示，暗示我可以尽情地对他做我想做的。我射在他的嘴里，也射在他的脸上。Lyra好像被呛到了，他从我退出来就开始咳嗽所以暂时无暇顾及我把体液弄得他满脸都是。有一瞬间我以为他会生气，会跳起来掀翻我再给我一拳，或者更干脆点来个恶咒，但学长没有。他只是因为意外愣了片刻，那些白色的液体黏稠地从他脸颊上往下流，滴滴答答地落在他的校服外袍上，鼻梁和眼睫毛上也沾满了，我的，精液。梅林，我将永远记得这画面。学长他眨了眨眼睛，伸出手指抹掉嘴唇上的一缕，殷红的舌头卷走了属于我的体液。然后他眯起眼笑着看我，张开嘴向我展示我来不及抽出的时候射在他嘴里的一些，积聚在他舌头上的白色液体。他吞咽下去，哑着刚被我操过的嗓子说：“Domi，你知不知道你的精液是甜的。”  
我不由自主地倒抽一口凉气。像突然引爆了什么东西，我脑子里一下变得像被十几头鹰头马身有翼兽踩过一样乱，第一次真切地体会到热血上涌是什么感觉——众所周知雄性都是用下半身思考的动物。就算从前我还能用冷静理智的拉文克劳不会受这种东西影响来反驳这句话但现在也不再成立了。见鬼。此时此刻我只想把他按在床上狠狠地操到再也没有力气说这种话干这种事为止。Lyra却忽然把脸埋进我的肩窝，我以为这是他难得一见的示弱，但很快我就发现并非如此——那些我射到他脸上的精液被他尽数蹭到了我的衣服上，在黑色的长袍上格外明显。学长搂住我的脖子闷声地笑，恶作剧得逞的小孩一样。然后他吻我，很深地，舌头探进我的嘴里，勾着吸我的舌尖，我被迫和他分享自己精液的味道。呃，虽然不怎么样，但尝起来确实有点甜……我想可能是平时甜食吃得比较多的缘故。  
我突然想到了什么，摸了摸长袍的口袋，从里面掏出一颗糖——蜂蜜公爵糖果店的硬糖，柑橘味，我习惯随身带几粒。学长不喜欢太甜的东西，这种吃起来会比其他的酸一点儿。我开始脱学长的裤子，连带那麻烦的长袍一起。真要命，我和学长胡搞了半天竟然都还保持衣衫齐整，听起来不太对得起有求必应的有求必应屋。学长早就硬了，我伸进他内裤里一摸，满手黏腻的液体，他忍得很好，被我摸的时候才发出几声叹息。我的手指移向Lyra的后面，意外的是很轻松地就往里面陷进去一个指节，穴口甚至嗫嚅着上来吸我，迫不及待地想把我纳入到温暖又潮湿的甬道里。我甚至怀疑学长来见我之前自己偷偷地玩过，因为他连臀缝里都是湿漉漉的，整个人像一件从里到外被准备好的充满了暗示的礼物。  
噢，所以，所以。我突然就明白了。我的学长，他大半夜不睡觉，费尽心思地等我又堵我要把我留下，原来是为了这个。我想到他靠在墙角看我的样子，是不是他在用那种欠揍的傲慢的腔调对我说话的时候，就已经浑身滚烫地做好准备要被我操了？装得可真一本正经啊，我的Lyra，Greengrass学长。这么热情是在哄我吗？还是想讨我开心？那我不得不承认他确实做到了点子上，我很吃这一套，非常。  
只是我接下来要做的事可能会有点儿出乎他的意料。我剥开糖丢进嘴里，柑橘的酸涩夹着一丝丝甜味，对味蕾的刺激大于享受，像他会喜欢的。我嘴对嘴地把糖喂给学长——下面的嘴，不是上面那张。舌头舔进后穴的一瞬间我清楚地听见Lyra骂了一句“操”，他睁大眼睛不可置信地看着我，也许觉得我是疯了。我自己也这么觉得。我从没想过会为了谁做到这个地步，哪怕是床上也不。但，说实话，这很值得，学长现在的样子真是……可爱极了。由于不知所措而颤抖的腿根是，咬着嘴唇想压下喘息和呜咽的样子也是，我抬起眼皮跟他对视，眼神大概很露骨，因为紧接着Lyra举起胳膊来挡住了脸，只露出一小截烧得通红的耳尖。我有点想笑，鉴于这时候笑出声来大概率会惹学长生气，最后还是憋了回去。  
“Moreau你、快停下，你不该这么干……”学长却还挣扎着想阻拦我，扯着我的头发试图把我推开。我才不会停下来，他下面的那张嘴比上面的诚实得多，紧紧吮着我的舌头不放，可不像是“不要”的样子。Lyra Greengrass总是这样——有时我真对他的不坦诚感到恼火，狡辩也好闪烁其词也好，连示弱都要拐弯抹角的，就承认喜欢我喜欢被我操也喜欢我的一切又怎么样呢？越是这样我就越想撕去他的伪装扯碎他那些所谓的自矜骄傲或者别的什么……我想弄哭他。听起来可能有点儿糟糕，但我要比Lyra诚实得多，至少在直面自己内心的想法上是这样的。  
我掰开Lyra的大腿用舌尖推着那颗糖球往更深的地方去，如愿以偿地听到他破碎的气音。他被硌得难受了，很快这颗他喜欢的、酸甜的糖会彻底在他身体深处被他的体温融化，变成黏腻的糖水沿着大腿根流下来。不知道学长看到这样的画面会露出什么样的表情，会羞耻得掉眼泪吗？我缓慢地舔舐那个翕张着欢迎我的穴口，亲吻一样地衔住软肉玩弄——现在他看起来离我期待的又近了一步。Lyra咬着自己的指节呜咽，低下头来狠狠地瞪我。梅林，他这么聪明，该知道自己在床上时的眼神根本没有威慑力。我对学长露出一个笑，握住他硬挺的性器安慰般地撸动起来。一切只是刚刚开始，我想，时间还长，长到足够我一点一点瓦解掉他的防备直到他丢盔弃甲溃不成军地投降，主动向我露出柔软的、蛇的七寸——  
那时候他会清晰且永远地意识到的。他属于我。


End file.
